


Strong

by pkiller69



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkiller69/pseuds/pkiller69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Pepper thinks she's not strong enough. Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

“You’re really tense here, Pep.” Natasha said right next her ear while her hands squeezed her hard shoulders. “You should tell me you needed a massage before.”

“I don’t need it. I already said one hundred times: I’m fine, so you should take a bath, relax and let me-“ Pepper closed her eyes, letting a small groan escape through her lips when the redhead pressed her thumbs against a hard spot. “- finish my work.”

“You don’t do anything but work since I went back, two days ago.“

“Thirty eight hours.” The blonde corrected her and Natasha turned Pepper’s chair around, making her girlfriend face her.

“You really want do this, Pep?”

“… I’m sorry.”

Crouching in front of her, the agent placed a hand at the CEO’s thigh and fixed her eyes on the blue ones. She could see Pepper avoiding her look and Natasha sighed to herself.  
“What’s happening?”

“Nothing.”

“Pep.”

“Damn, Nat, you’re making me sound like a child.” She looked away, feeling a slight blush take over her face. “Listen, I just have to review this presentation. I’ll have a really important meeting with some investors from Atlanta tomorrow and I’m pretty sure Tony will ruin everything, because he doesn’t like them much. He keeps saying their CEO looks like a giant crow and I’m trying to be strong here, all right?”

Natasha raised a brow, eyes fixed and a blank expression at her face. “It’s expected to be tense in a situation like this-”

“No. I mean, I’m trying to be like you. I don’t want to let you be the only strong person around here.”

“What you’re talking about?”

“Your missions. You stay weeks, sometimes months, away from home and you see people dying and bombs exploding and shooting all around… and then you come back home, sleep along for two days, eat some waffles and … and you’re fine. I mean, you’re rarely cry. You rarely complain or ask for anything. You never show your traumas or how tense you are or-“

“Pep, this is part of my job. I had to be like this for too long now, I can’t just turn it off.”

“I know, Nat, I’m not trying to make you feel bad about it.” Pepper sighed, feeling all her body heavy. “It’s just … me. I work all day sitting in a safe place, I do paperwork and meetings and I try to keep things under control, even when drunk Tony decides to enter the building by the window wearing only half of his armor and an old striped underwear when I have a room full of potential buyers. “ She could see the shadow of amusement that passed through the agent’s eyes – probably imagining how pathetic was that scene, even for Stark – and proceed in a lower tune. “ Even my job is much less dangerous and traumatic, I’m always the one on my nerves and complaining a lot and usually just wanting to cuddle with you all night to forget about meetings, graphics and problems.”

“Pep-“

“I don’t want to keep throwing everything onto you, Nat, that’s why-”

“Pep.”

“- I want to be strong like you, for a change.”

Natasha raised her body a bit and cupped Pepper’s cheek with her hand. Before the blonde could say anything more, she pressed their lips together and kissed her. She could feel her girlfriend’s tension and how the touch seemed to be putting down her walls.

“I don’t want to stay with people like me anymore.” The redhead stroked her cheek, finally opening her eyes. “I spend a lot of time with other agents and all these people pretending not to be human.”

“I guess I’m too human, maybe for both of us. I don’t want to be a burden because of that.”

“I don’t remember ever complaining about it, Pep.”

The blond leaned her head against the hand on her face, enjoying the warmth, while her feelings twisted inside of her. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel, so she just concentrated in Natasha’s fingers playing with her.

“I’ve been alone most part of my life. I’ve been with many people that couldn’t thrust in me, only in the gun I was carrying.” The agent said in her usual neutral tune, her Russian accent showing. “I don’t blame them, of course.”

“Nat-“

“All my life there wasn’t many people that relied on me without fear. With you I count three.” She looked into the blue eyes again, her lips insinuating the shadow of a smile. “I guess all this time I could never imagine having a house to come back and a pretty girl waiting for me.”

“You’re talking nonsense.” Pepper’s cheeks flushed again and she cleaned her throat, weak against a compliment.

“After spend days in the middle of hell, I found a warm place with someone who needs me and wants to be with me. Someone who wants to tell me secrets. Someone I can touch…” Natasha moved her hand, caressing the inner part of the blonde’s thigh, making her bit her lip. “Don’t take that away from me, Pep. ”

“You’re making me sound much tough than I really am, Tasha.”

“If you realized how amazing you are just for handling with Stark, you’d see I have a point. If it was me, I would kill him and make it look like an accident a lot earlier…” The agent smiled at her girlfriend and Pepper couldn’t help but let it go and laugh.

“C’mom, it’s not that bad, it’s just—- Jeez. Tony. My presentation. Oh God.”

“How much time you have?”

“From now I still have only 14 hours.”

“It’s enough time for you –“

“To check it for the third time and – “

“– and I to take a bath together and relax.”

“What?”

“Your body still tense and I don’t think there is anything else to change.” Natasha stood up, taking place behind Pepper’s chair again and placed her hands at her shoulders. She kissed her neck, teasing the blond, while her thumbs ran in circular moves on the tension spots. “ I’ll do that massage on you now, but in a more comfortable place.”  
Pepper groaned. “Okay, fine, I guess I could use a hot bath and some massage. But nothing else tonight, Nat. I need to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“Whatever you want.”

They both smiled and leaned to a slow loving kiss, enjoying the small demonstration of love. The blonde felt lucky for being with her: Tony would never be so comprehensive.

“Я люблю тебя, Pep.”

“I love you too, Nat.”


End file.
